ungdomshusetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sods
Sods er et københavnsk punkband, dannet i 1977. Bandet har spillet et par koncerter i Ungeren, men er nok bedst kendt under navnet Sort Sol, som de skiftede navn til i 1983. Det var danmarks første punkband og de optrådte første gang på Rødovre Gymnasie. Specifikt om Sods Sods (1977-1983) - Et af de mest aktive punkbands på den tidligste danske punkscene, der bl.a. udspillede sig omkring spillestederne Rockmaskinen, Saltlageret og Brumleby i årene 1978-81. Sods blev dannet i august 1977 og debuterede i november 1977 på Rødovre Statsskole. I 1978 blev Sods signet af pladeselskabet Medley og i februar '79 udkom debutsinglen "Television Sect / Military Madness" og debutalbummet "Minutes To Go" (der også blev udsendt i England i 1980). Sods var bl.a. inspireret af udenlandske bands som Sex Pistols, Ramones, Suicide og Television. Og efter ca. 1980, hvor de langsomt bevægede sig væk fra den oprindelige punkgenre, også bl.a. af postpunk-bands som Joy Division og PIL. I 1980 udkom det andet og sidste Sods album "Under en sort sol", hvor bandet havde en mere raffineret musikalsk tilgang til punken. Sods varmede op for Iggy Pop 29.5.78 i Det Ny Teater og spillede bl.a. til "Concert off the Day" i Brumleby 15.9.78 og i Huset i Århus 10.11.1978 til arrangementet "Pære Punk" sammen med andre af tidens markante danske punknavne som Brats, No Knox, Bollocks, Lost Kids, Dream Police m.fl. I 1983 hvor den oprindelige samtidige punkscene i Danmark så småt ebbede ud, skiftede Sods navn til Sort Sol, for at markere en distanceren til punkgenren. Bandmedlemmer *Steen Birger Jørgensen, sang *Peter Scheidermann alias Peter Peter, guitar, sang *Knud Odde Sørensen, bas *Tomas Ortved Larsen, trommer *Lars Top Galia Jensen, guitar (ikke i Sods - i Sort Sol fra 1985) Udvalgte koncerter * 29.5.1978 - Opvarmning for Iggy Pop i Det Ny Teater, København. * 10.11.1978 - "Pære Punk" festival i Århus. * 9.11.1979 - "Concert Of The Moment" i Saltlageret, København. * 11.10.1980 - "NÅ!!80" i Huset i Magstræde, København. * 22.12.1980 - "Concerto de Nobrainos insanos" i Saltlageret, København. * 2.3.1981 - Opvarmning for The Jam i Odd Fellow Palæet, København. * 10.10.1981 - Sods opfører sammen med "Billedstofteatret" forestillingen "Zoner" i Glyptoteket (10-11 og 17-25/10 1981) og senere i Rom, Italien. Diskografi Sods: *''Television Sect / Military Madness'' 7” debut single feb. 1979 (Medley MDS 109) *''Minutes To Go'' (LP - 1979) *''Under En Sort Sol'' (LP - 1980) Sort Sol: *''Dagger & Guitar'' (LP - 1983) *''Everything That Rises Must Converge'' (1987) *''Flow My Firetear'' (1991) *''Fog Things'' (opsamling 1979-1991) (1992) *''Glamourpuss'' (1993) *''Unspoiled Monsters'' (1996) *''Snakecharmer'' (2001) *''Circle Hits The Flame - Best Off'' (opsamling 1991-2002) (2002) Compilations * 12" comp LP 1979 Pære Punk (KlP1/Kong Pære) * MC comp 1979 Pære Punk (KPMC1/ Kong Pære) * 12" 3x LPlive compilation 1980 Concert of the Moment (Irmgardz / IRMG02)1000ex * 2 X MC Compilation 14/11 1980 Concert of the Moment (Irmgardz / IRMG K502) * 12"LP Compilation 1982 Live Nosferatu Festival ( Nosferatu Records / NOS1) 1000ex * 12"lP 1984 Compilation Bloodstains Across Denmark ( ? / ? ) Sort label på forsiden/ hvid på bagsiden 500ex * 12"LP x2 Next Stop Rock n´Roll. Track: Boy / Girl * MC compilation 1984 USA ”World Class Punk” (Reach Out International Rec. / ROIR A131) * 7" 1981 "Marble Station" (4.AD Records / AD101) * 7"S Indian Summer (? ) pladen der har totalt hvide spindler udkom i 750ex * 12"LP 1982 comp Natures Mortes-Still Lives (WEA International P-11149) Japan * MC 1982 S.M.C. Production 1982 (Falck) Externe links * Officiel website